Alice
by SailorOwls
Summary: In my darkest hour my savior came with red hair and shining armor and strawberry cake in hand.


**A/N: This is a cute story. I like it, but I wrote it a long time ago. I don't plan to continue it at the moment I just want to see if people like it. If you do like it, leave a review. Don't comment on how horrible my grammar is because I already know. Just tell me if you want to see more because I do have ideas about where I would like this to go, bUt just not the motivation to write it.**

In my darkest hour my savior came with red hair and shining armor and strawberry cake in hand.

Not many people knew what to think when Erza gave a crying girl a piece of cake. Some thought that she was taking pity on the skinny, dirty thing. Others, who knew her better, knew how much she treasured her strawberry cake; she would not share it with just anyone. No one, of course, questioned her decision. Currently a party was swirling around the sword mage and urchin girl.

"The guild is not a place to cry alone in the corner; rather, it is a place where you can cry in the open and your family will surround you." The redhead's eye filled with love as the brown orbs of the requiper looked over the loud, booze smelling guild hall. In every corner there was a fight of some sort. It seemed to the skinny girl in tatters that Titania lived each day for this place. The small girl tried to see the same things the older woman beside her did. The little girl wanted to feel the love that her senior felt. Unfortunately she could not.

"How?" The child muttered. "How can you love this place so much? What has it ever done for you to deserve such...such love? This place is a building not a family." The little girl told the sword mage.

"This place is not just a building. This place is where a family gathers each day to share their bond. It is a place you can rely on. Even when it is reduced to a pile of ruble, it is a place of hope and love. I am not sure if all guilds are like this, I believe most aren't, but ours will accept anyone and love them all." Erza finished her speech which made her table partner think.

"I want to join." The little voice muttered.

"I thought you were already a member of the guild." Erza casually added.

"No, I never thought my parents would like to be close to me." The girl's gaze flickered to a spot in the guild hall. Erza couldn't track the small child's gaze through the large mass of people. If she did she would have seen a flash of blonde hair. "So I thought they wouldn't want me in their guild, but what you told me changed that. This isn't a just a building; it's a family." The tiny, blonde child continued.

"Okay, but finish your cake first." Erza pointed to the half eaten strawberry cake. "You must always finish your cake. It is disrespectful not to." The girl quickly scarfed down the delicious cake. Erza, then, lead the way to the vacant bar. "Mira." The sword mage called. A white haired woman popped up.

"Hello Erza, how can I help you?" Blue eyes stray to the little girl curiously.

"This little one wants to join the guild." Erza told the S-class mage before her.

"Oh..." Mira said,"May I ask your name?" She smiled kindly at the little girl, who looked at Erza. The requiper gave an encouraging nodding wanting to know the little girl's name as well.

"Alice..." The little girl replied confidently until the end of her statement.

"Do you have a last name?" Mira asked softly. The small, blonde child nodded but gave no further answer. The take-over mage sighed. This was turning into a mystery. "Okay..." She grabbed a stamp from beneath the counter. "Where do you want your stamp and what color?" Blue-gray eyes stare at Mira's hand, which held the stamp, before a tiny hand pointed to a place on the little girl's chest.

"Right over my heart in red." The six year old told them. Mira looked to her red haired friend for confirmation. Erza nodded her accent.

"Okay...welcome to the guild." The blonde girl looked at the stamp on her chest. It looked like you could just wash it off. The child tried to see if it would rub off. Nothing happened. The child blinked up at Erza.

"What is this made of?" Alice questioned.

"No clue." Mira smiled which in turn makes the little blonde smile. Then Alice scowled; where was she going to sleep tonight? The girl shrugs. Her cave would do just fine or the bench in the park or maybe even a booth in the hall.

"See you guys tomorrow." The blonde girl pulls on a tattered jacket; she'd have to get a new one if she wished to survive the quickly coming winter.

"Wait," Erza called behind Alice stoping the girl in her tracks, "where are you going?"

"Home." Alice told her cryptically. She could tell Erza and Mira would worry more if they knew home was a cave a mile outside of town.

"In those cloths? In this weather? No." Erza grabbed the girl's arms and tugged her out of the large building and into another. Erza clicked a key into a locked door in a hallway of locked doors.

"Where are we?"

**So short, sweet, cute cuddely maybe? Tell me what you think. Maybe a color for the chapter too. I like those. I think this chapter is a lighter like pinky color like the cake or maybe a little bit yellow or blue. But please tell me what you think and if you wanna see more.**

**Hoots,**

**Owls.**


End file.
